The Trouble with Chibbies!
by D-Chan3
Summary: What happens when two Sayijin's decide to make a wish? When the rest of the Zfighters find out will chaos reign? Oh...and what's this...something evil is heading towards earth ! Read & find out! The usual disclamers apply! ON HOLD.
1. The wish

**The Trouble with Chibbies!**

Disclaimer: Insert your favorite DBZ disclaimer here...

Chapter: 1

"Are you sure about this Trunks? I mean, wont they be mad when they wake up and find out?"

"You worry too much, Goten. I think this is the best idea I've ever had. At least this way...we wont have to worry about our friends getting hurt the next time something or someone tries to take over the earth.

"But are you sure they wont try to kill us if they find out?" Goten asked while placing the pack loaded with its precious cargo on the ground.

"I'm very sure! Think about it!........Gohan is really crazy about Videl...but he's afraid to touch her because he doesn't want to hurt her."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better if we..."

"No!" Trunks shouted, whirling around and glairing at his partner in crime. "This is the only way and besides....we'll have more people who can spar with us without getting hurt!"

"Alright....if you say so," Goten replied while placing the last of the Dragonballs in a circle, stepping back and glanced at Trunks who shouted," Arise Eternal Dragon Shenron and grant me my wishes!"

The seven balls pulsed and throbbed with energy before suddenly they shot into the sky and converged into one massive being that had awoken from his slumber. "Who Summons me! Speak your wishes now so I may sleep once again."

Trunks gazed upwards in awe at the sheer size of the legendary dragon before his words registered. Gulping in apprehension, he suppressed all of his doubts about going through with the wishes before taking a deep breath and said, "I wish that all of our friends and family were as strong as our fathers!"

The massive head of the dragon lowered until it was eye level with the Demi-Sayi-jin and the dragon spoke, "Are you sure that this is what you desire?"

"Yeah," Goten shouted, nodding his head and grinning in the usual Son manor.

"Very well," Shenron rumbled before his eyes flashed crimson red. Then the dragon spoke, "It is done! Now tell me your second wish for I grow impatient!"

"I wish the all the Sayi-jin on earth got their tails back and that they will always regrow if they are removed!" Goten shouted in a rare moment of insight. Trunks turned towards his friend with a shocked expression on his face before grinning. "Hey that's not a bad wish, Goten! I'm surprised that you thought of it!" 

Goten grinned and placed his hand behind his head in the classic Son gesture and laughed " Thanks Trunks! But..." Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling sensation at the base of his spine before the pressure in his pants became too much. A loud rip echoed in the night air and suddenly the pressure was gone. Both chibbies sighed in relief. 

Glancing behind themselves, both Goten and Trunks saw their tails waving excitedly behind them. "Cool!" they both exclaimed. 

"Your wish has been granted!" the loud booming voice of the dragon spoke before the dragon glowed brightly and the seven balls separated, scattering across the earth once more.

"Come on! We better get home before they find out that we snuck out!" Trunks yelled as he took off toward his house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Goten!"

"Bye Trunks!" Goten called towards his quickly disappearing friend. Then turning, he flew as fast as he could towards his house. Once there, he climbed into bed and was quickly asleep.

Across the countryside in the separate homes of all the Z-fighters and their friends; the magic of the two chibbies wishes took effect. 

*******************************************************************


	2. Bulma's morning Surprise!

Chapter 2: Capsule Corp.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! The alarm clock blared loudly thourghout the master bedroom. "Gway!" Bulma muttered while rolling over and covering her head with a pillow. When the noise still wouldn't stop, she blindly reached out and slammed her hand down on the snooze butten. However, the brainy scientist never expected what next to acually happen. When the sound of a smashed alarm clock filled the room, Bulma sat up and glanced twards the mangled clock with a groan. "How the hell did that happen! I didn't hit it that hard." Shrugging her shoulders, she slid out of bed and padded her way towards the bathroom to get ready for another gruling day at the office. 

As she entered the bathroom and passed the mirror, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Turning on the shower and making it as hot as she could stand, Bulma waitied patiently for the tempeture to adjust before slipping her sleeping shirt off and stepping into the shower. Quickly, she shampooed her hair and started soaping up her body. Absently reaching for the scrub brush so she wash her back, Bulma frowned, slightly puzzled at the realization that the scub brush was a lot closer to her than she had first realized. _"Wait a minute! How can it be closer to me when I'm in the middle of the shower and it's all the way over on the other wall.....Maybe Vegita decided to join me?" _Bulma thought, turning around, she looked for her husband and found only air. Now she was starting to get really nervious, Bulma rinsed her hair and shrugged while applying the conditioner. "Must have been a fluke. Bulma girl...you need more sleep and to spend less time pulling those all nighters in the lab," she muttered quietly. 

Quickly, she applied the soap onto the scrub brush and started scrubbing her back. Twisting and turning, Bulma tried to reach the most difficult spot on her back to clean. Suddenly, the brush was taken away from her grasp but the scrubbing continued for a good three seconds before the blue haired genious realized that there was no one else in the shower with her. Turning her head around slowly, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the scrub brush floating in mid air. Blinking to clear her eyes of any residual soap, Bulma finally spotted somthing blue and furry attached to the handle of the brush and that it seemingly ran all the way down towards her back.

Everything froze for the blue haired genious as she came to recognise what the object holding the brush actually was, "A tail...why would a blue tail be attached to the scrub bru.....sh? Wait a minute....blue tail??!!" Eyes widening to the size of basketballs, Bulma slowly reached behind herself and felt for the one thing she dreaded finding. Sure enough, where the base of her spine should have ended, she encountered something long and furry. The blue haired genius wasted no time in voicing her shock for all to hear within a sixteen mile radious, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*********************************************************

"Hey dad?" Trunks said to get his fathers attention.

"What is it brat? Can't you see I'm busy!" Vegeta growled irritably as he continued with his training by punching an immaginary opponent.

"Um....I was wondering if you remembered that we were going to be holding a party later today with the rest of the gang coming over?"

Growling at the reminder, Vegeta scowled at the boy while replying, "Of course I remember! How could I forget that Kakkarot and his spawn are coming over! Why the woman demands that _I_ The prince of all Sayi-jin associate with that low level baka...I'll never kno..." His speach was suddenly interrupted by the loudest scream that he had ever heard. It took a split second for Vegeta to realize who was screaming. Within that second at the relization that it was his mate that was screaming, he was already out the door and up the stairs. 

Trunks cringed at the sound of his mothers scream and thought, _"I hope they never find out who did this or we'll really be dead meat!... But just in case, I'm out of here!_" With those thoughts set firmly in his mind, the demi-sayi-jin bolted out of the gravity room and flew as far away from home as possible.

Flinging open the bathroom door, Ki ball in hand, Vegeta prepared to blast whomever it was that had made his mate scream bloody murder. However, the Sayi-jin prince was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes. There stood his mate in all her glory, arms streached out on both sids of her and glancing over her shoulder at the tail that was currenlty holding a scrub brush. "Onna! What the hell are you screaming about?! It's only a tail!...wait a minute...the woman is human...but, now has a tail...humans don't have tails......WHEN DID YOU GROW A TAIL!" Vegita screamed in shocked surprise.

Bulma's head whipped around and she growled at him in anger she screamed, "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND DECIDED TO TAKE A SHOWER AND THERE IT WAS!!!!"

Vegita ignored the fact that his ears were ringing as he tried to process the fact that his mate now had a tail. He was about to reply, but stopped when a wicked grin lit his fetures. Just this morning, he had woken up and found that his tail had also grown back. His grin widened as he took a step closer towards his mate. "Bulma?"

"I DON....huh?" the blue haired woman stopped in the middle of her ranting when she heard Vegeta purring her name in a low and sexy tone of voice. Glancing over towards him, she noticed that he had stripped off his shirt and was currently removing his training shorts and making his way towards her. Through her haze of shock and mounting desire, she vagely noticed the brown furry tail swinging behind him before all thought was drowned out by his kisses and the gentle, yet stimmulating touch of his hand on the base of her tail.

"Mmmmm...Vegeta..." bulma moaned at the intense pleasure centering from the base of her tail. The response from her mate excited her beyond belief as he pulled her closer, entwining his tail with hers and rubbing them together. She was even more surprised at the loud purring growl that emmenated from his chest that got louder with each brush of their tails. 

********************************

(*Auhors note:*) 

For anyone interested in reading this story. This is not just about Trunks and Goten. *Next chapter, Chichi gets the surprise of her life and Goku's Sayi-jin instincts finally surface! "Uh oh, you better watch out Chichi!" * I hope I've wetted your appitite for more. I need at least 10 reviews to continue!


	3. Instinct

Chapter 3: The Son's House

The morning sun crept through the window to alight on the two sleeping figures in the master bedroom. Its rays meandered its way towards the female occupant lying next to her husband to hit her directly in the eyes. The woman grumbled a bit before sitting up and stretching, "Mmm, I'd better get started on making my boys breakfast or I'll never finish the chores before it's time to go to Bulmas'." Chichi flipped back the covers and shuffled her way into the bathroom, grabbing her dress along the way. Once in the bathroom, she flipped on the light-switch and glanced into the mirror. "Oh my God!" she gasped as she gazed at her wild looking reflection. "My hair looks like I've been in a tornado! That it! That's the last time I leave it down for the night!" she growled while trying to grab the wild mess and arrange it into some semblance of order. If she were more awake, Chichi would have admitted that it looked like the hairstyle her son Gohan had sported when he was nine. There were spikes sticking out in all directions but it mostly ran down her back and it wasn't as severe as her husband, Goku's. 

"There! that's better, I'll put it up in a bun before we leave," she sighed happily, completely satisfied with putting her hair into a ponytail. Then, Chichi grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and drew it over her head and turning away from the mirror. Then she reached for her dress, unaware of the tail swinging lazily behind her. Quickly, she slipped on her clothing and made the final adjustments before making her way downstairs. "Oh I know! I'll make two hundred servings of rice..." her stomach growled in agreement to the mention of food, "mmmmmm...for some odd reason, I'm very hungry this morning. I wonder why? I've never been this hungry since the time I was pregnant with Goten. Oh well, I'll just make extra this morning," she muttered to herself, completely oblivious to the brief flash of a brown furry tail peeping from the hem of her dress. As swiftly as it appeared it disappeared and wrapped itself around her waist. Chichi didn't notice the extra belt since she was lost in her thoughts of what to make for breakfast.

***************************************

The smell of breakfast permeated the home and drifted up the stairs to reach the occupant lying in the master bedroom. The occupant sniffed once and then again as the smell of bacon frying teased his senses. Eyes snapping open, Goku sat up, stretched and murmured, "Mmm breakfast sure smells good! I wonder what Chichi is making today?" The tall Sayi-jin took another deep breath and froze as a tantalizing spicy smell hit his senses like a meteor crashing to the earth. "Hey what's that?" he murmured, sniffing the air like a wolf scenting its prey. "Oh boy that sure smells really good...but it doesn't smell like food," he said breathing more deeply, wanting more of it. Goku felt a strange stirring of something deeply buried, rise to the fore. Licking his lips and growling in anticipation, the tall Sayi-jin leapt out of bed, tail lashing behind him, he stalked his way downstairs following the odor. He could hear Chichi's humming from the kitchen and the distant sounds of pots and pans banging together as she prepared breakfast. 

Finally entering the kitchen, Goku breathed deeply as the strange scent became overpowered by the smells of breakfast. Frantically sniffing the air, the tall Sayi-jin tried to untangle the scent from the smells of breakfast. Growling in frustration, Goku continued searching for the scent until his hunt was abruptly interrupted by the loud yelling of his mate, "GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Chichi turned around waving her frying pan threateningly in the air as she prepared to brain her husband with the chosen weapon. Frowning in displeasure she continued ranting,"HERE I HAVE BREAKFAST ON THE TABLE AND YOU'RE NOT EATING IT!" Chichi nibbled her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what would keep her husband from actually eating. Suddenly, a thought struck her worried mind, she walked up to him, placed her hand on his brow and asked,"Your sick aren't you! Just wait right here and I'll go get the thermometer."

Goku's head snapped around towards his wife as a spicy smell wafted towards his nose._ "The scent! There it is again!" _Breathing deeply, Goku blinked as he realized that the tantalizing smell was coming from his wife. He heard her words as if it was coming from a long distance, he felt her remove her hand from his forehead and suddenly he didn't want her to leave him. Quicker than a human could move, he snagged Chichi around the waist and growled his displeasure at the fact that she wanted to leave him. 

"Goku! What has gotten into you!" Chichi growled out, surprised at the sudden violent move and at the way he was holding her tightly to his chest. "I'm just going to get the thermometer!" she continued to explain but was stopped by the sound of his growling. Chichi stiffened in shock, she never saw her husband react this way. It had always been her to make the first move in everything that they did together. Now he was acting completely out of character. Turning around in his arms, she growled her annoyance but froze when he buried his nose in her neck, a deep purr rumbling from his chest and vibrating down her spine. Chichi gasped at the sensations that flooded her system. She was oblivious to the fact that her husband had lifted her up and placed her on the countertop. 

Chichi was suddenly snapped out of her haze by the feel of her husband's arousal pressing in between the juncture of her thighs and the cool draft of air that hit her bare chest. "Wha..." she started to say but was interrupted by the feel of her husbands warm moist breath against her sensitive neck, unconsciously she began to purr. Caught in her renewed desire, Chichi instinctively reached behind her husband and started to massage his tail, Goku purred louder and his adore rose to greater heights as the sensations traveled up his spine. "Mmmmm," he moaned and without conscious thought, he opened his mouth wider, barring his fangs, he sank them deeply into Chichi's unblemished neck while at the same time slamming his arousal deep within his mates heat. 

"Aaaaaaaaa!" she cried, baring her teeth in a grimace of pleasured pain. Some strange desire she didn't recognize stirred to life. Locking her eyes on her husbands neck, she licked her lips before suddenly baring her new fangs and sank them deeply into Goku's neck. The two were so deeply lost in what they were doing at the moment that they failed to notice Gohan and Goten standing in the kitchen doorway, mouths agape in shocked surprise. 

Blushing sixteen shades of red, Gohan quickly covered his brothers eyes with his hand, lifted him up in his arms and dashed out of the house so fast you could see the smoke behind him. Gohan has been so happy this morning when he had awoken to find his tail had grown back that he had failed to notice the fluctuating ki's of his parents. Over the years, he had come to recognize what it meant, but to actually see his parents doing _That_ was traumatizing.

Finally, Gohan stopped running and placed his little brother down on the ground, panting for breath, he glanced around," Oh boy, I really ran far this time....I must have run fifty miles or more....." His musings were interrupted when Goten asked innocently, "Gohan...what were Mommy and Dad doing?"

Gohan froze as his brothers question reached his brain, "Ack!" he racked his brain for an excuse, _"Come on Gohan..think of something! ......Oh god! I can't tell Goten that they were mating in the kitchen!" _

"Gohan!" Goten whined, tugging on his brothers pants, "Come on...what were Mom and Dad doing to make those strange noises?"

"Oh...um... they were hugging!" he said, stuttering. "Yeah, that's it....they were hugging and squeezing each other tight enough to groan from the lack of air!" he squeaked out the excuse while blushing redder at the memory of both his parents lost in the throes of sexual bliss. 

Needing to distract his brother from asking anymore embarrassing questions,Gohan said," Hey! How about we go swimming!"

"But Gohan, I'm hungry!" Goten complained while turning back towards home. Before he could start walking, Gohan yelled out frantically, "How about we do some fishing and have that for breakfast!"

Goten smiled in childish delight and screamed, "Yay! Swimming and breakfast!" before dashing towards the lake.

Gohan sighed in relief and muttered dejectedly, "Great...now all I have to do is keep Goten occupied until Mom and Dad are done. But...knowing them it could be hours!" With that said, the young teenage Sayi-jin followed his brother towards the lake.

*******************************

Autors note: "Next up--What is going on with Krillin and his wife 18? Oh my god Krillin...What the hell happened to you!!??? "


	4. You have a Tail!

Chapter 3: Muten Roshi's House

Krillin was having the most wonderful dream of his life. The dream consisted of him and his wife Eighteen having a son. He was just about to kiss his wife when suddenly he was shoved violently out of bed to land on his back with a loud thud. "Owww...." glancing around Krillin saw his wife glaring at him from the bed and cringed. "Why'd you shove me Eighteen?" he said while rubbing the sore spot he had landed on. 

Eighteen glared at the stranger who had dared sneak into her bed. "Who the hell are you and where's my husband!" she growled, baring her teeth threateningly.

Slowly getting to his feet, Krilling scratched the back of his head, unconsciously mirroring Goku in his confusion. "What do you mean what did I do. I'm right here...I...." he replied before glancing over towards her. It was then that he noticed how far off the ground everything looked. Gulping, he took a step back and continued shakily, "Why is everything so far off the ground?"

"What the hell are you babbling about! You'd better answer me or you'll be sorry!" Eighteen growled while climbing out of the bed to stand buck naked in front of the stranger. As Eighteen glared at the stranger, she took stock of his features. She ran her eyes over his naked body and towards his face, grudgingly, she admitted, he did look like her husband but if it really was her husband then, _"Oh Kami! If this really is Krillin then....*Drool*"_ Eighteen shook herself mentally and focused her attention towards the spiky haired man. Lifting her fist, she waved it threateningly in front of the tall muscular stranger, "I'll knock you into next week if you don't tell me where my husband is and tell the truth this time!"

Krillin backed away from his wife while stuttering frantically, "It's me, Eighteen! I'm Krillin....you gotta believe me! I have no idea how the hell I got this way and...." His tirade was cut short by the site of something moving behind his wife's back. Gulping, he pointed and asked, "Um...what is that?"

Eighteen whirled around, completely missing the tail waving behind her and asked, "What's what? I really don't see what you're talking about!"

Krillin sighed, he really hated what he was about to do to her but he had no choice. Reaching out, he grasped her tail gently and applied a steady, yet gentle pressure, just enough to make her aware of what he was doing and not hurt her. Eighteen stiffened in shocked surprise as she felt pain race up her spine. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that he held a light blond tail in his grasp. Another thing she noticed was that the tail ran from his hand towards her back and that it was attached to her. "Oh my God! What the hell is a **_tail_** doing attached to **ME**!!!!!" Eighteen growled as her temper threatened to escape her control.

Krillin released her tail and backed away once more, "I have no idea how that happened honey. Just like I have not idea how the hell I grew six inches taller!"

Eighteen finally decided to believe that this person was her husband since every clue pointed towards it being so and replied, "Fine. You really are Krillin. But, how did this happen?" 

Krillin frowned as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest and muttered, "The only way that this could have happen is if someone wished it with the dragonballs." Eighteen stared at her husband and drooled, the sight of his new body made her think lurid thoughts about what she'd like to do to him at this moment. Lowering her eyes from his arms, she trailed them down his muscular chest to stop at his waist and froze. Something dark black and furry was wrapped around his waist.

"Krillin, you have something wrapped around your waist." Eighteen pointed out calmly while trying not to throw herself at her husband in a fit of desire. She folded her arms under her breasts and leaned back against the wall of their bedroom, smirking at the irony of the situation and continued,"Judging by the circumstances, I'd say that it's a tail as well. And_if_ the dragon balls were used, there is no way to turn us back until a full year has passed."

Krillin growled loudly, curling his lip he bared his fangs as his sayi-jin rage took control, "When I find out who did this I'm going to kill them!"

Eighteen noticed that her husband was at the point of destroying their little home in a fit of rage and acted on instinct, throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately on the lips. Krillin stopped growling and responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist he slowly walked them back towards the bed until the backs of Eighteen's knees hit the edge of the bed. Then, floating upwards, he levitated both himself and eighteen horizontally above the covers and gently floated down until they were resting on the bed. All through this, he never stopped ravaging her mouth with his tongue. Moaning, he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, instinctively heading towards her shoulder. Once there, he paused, gently licking her neck to distract her, he positioned his body at her moist entrance and thrust himself inside her while biting her neck at the same time. 

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Eighteen screamed in shocked surprise as her over stimulated body exploded with pleasure. Wrapping her arms around him, she purred in delight. She could feel little arcs of pleasure running though her body each time he dug his teeth deeper, while at the same time, she could feel herself nearing her climax.

When her climax finally hit, it exploded, instinctively she grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer and sank her newly acquired fangs into his neck, marking him as hers. As Krillin felt her sink her teeth into his neck he could no longer hold himself back any more and climaxed violently. When it was over, they were too exhausted to continue and upon the completion of the bond, they felt each others consciousness flood their minds. There was nothing they could do except lay there and cope with it. 

As the morning wore on, they drifted back into a deep slumber knowing that they would deal with this problem later. So deeply were they asleep,they didn't sense the spark of a new ki come to life deep within Eighteen's womb.

**************************************************** 

Autors note: "Next up--What! My tail grew back again! How the hell am I going to hide it" (Who is this? Why are they so upset?) READ AND FIND OUT!!! 


	5. A new Sayijin!

Chapter 4: Campsite in the Mountains

As the sun rose above the horizon it peirced through the cracks of the tent to glare into the lone occupants eyes with a vengence. The figure growled in annoyance and rolled over to try and avoid the light, unfotunately the person didn't figure on rolling over onto their tail. With a screech that would make even Chichi proud, the poor soul jumped straight up into the air to land into a crouching position, panting from the pain. Growling, the Sayi-jin turned and glared at the object of its pain and mumbled, "You just had to grow back.....didn't you!" The sayijin's tail twitched as if to say, _"Hey don't blame me! I belong here!"_ before waving back and forth in agitation. 

The camper walked outside and stretched, working the kinks out of their travel weary body, the camper then turned and began the morning exercises that would limber up the body and clear the mind. With the mind clear, the sayijin's thoughts drifted back towards its tail, "How the hell did you manage to grow back? I know I had it permanently removed when I was four years old just so I could blend into this culture. I mean, mother mentioned that it was necessary just before we left to go to the hospital. Why in Kami's name did you decide and manage to grow back....it's just not possible! What the hell will Gohan think!....I can't show him this! " 

Pausing for breath, the figure panted while walking around in circles, deep in thought as panic began to well upwards, "I mean, how the hell am _**I**_ supposed to show up at school tomorrow with a black fuzzy_ **tail**_ waving in the breeze!! I could try and hide it under my clothes...but its got a mind of its own!" The figure grasped its hair and pulled in a mixture of panic and frustration. 

Whirling around, the Sayi-jin glared accusingly at the rising sun and continued, "I really should just chop it off again! But, I know I'd pass out from the pain and _I_ really missed my tail...but..." the tirade was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound that shook the entire campsite. Placing a hand over the mini earthquake, the saijin chuckled sheepishly, "I guess it's time to hunt for breakfast. Now, what could I have today....fish....hmmm...no not today, wolves? Nah, too gamie. Oh, I know...dinosour for breakfast sounds good right now...considering that I really haven't satisfied my hunger for," the Sayi-jin stopped and glanced at the sun to determine the time. "Must be two days now, I know that I left school in a big rush just so I could get up here and hunt. I know that what I eat at school wouldn't keep a bird alive, but I'm glad that I've learned how to hide my differences just so they don't think I'm a freak!"

"GROWWWLLLLL!!!!" the ground shook with the force of the Sayi-jin's stomach's protests to be fed. Glancing down, the person covered their stomach with one hand and muttered, "Alright...already! Sheesh! You'd think that it'd have enough patients until I can catch some lunch." Turning and wrapping the newly regrown tail around their waist, the figure moved off into the woods, ready and willing to tackle any sized dinosaur, just as long as it was big enough to satisfy their hunger.

*********************************

Authors note: (Next up, "Someone wakes up in a girls bed and they end up being bonded to each other!" Also, Who was that strange Sayi-jin in the mountains?) That chapter is coming soon, just wait until school starts. "Look out Gohan! You've met your match!" ** Ok people, I'm serious this time...I need ten reviews to continue this story. Let me know if you'd like to find out who the mysterious Sayi-jin is!


	6. Morning Surprise!

Chapter 6: Morning Surprise! 

A figure lay in a bed of soft grasses content to just listen to the morning breeze rustle over the trees. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he rolled over and grunted as a sharp pain dug into his back, "Ow! Stupid rocks!" Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings, frowning he muttered, "How the hell did I end up down here? The last thing I remember is floating above my waterfall last night about to meditate. Then, I felt a sudden painand a strange feeling after I caught the scent of something and then...nothing!" Lifting his hands, Piccolo brought them towards his face to message the pounding headache away and froze in mid motion. 

"What the hell happened to me!" he growled in annoyance and continued, turning his hands over to look at his palms, "Why are my hands this color! They look like a humans!" Standing, Piccolo made his way over towards the lake at the bottom of his waterfall and glanced at his reflection. "Holy shit!" he whispered; instead of his normal green skin and pointy ears, his reflection showed a naked man that stood seven feet tall with wild spiky hair that looked ridiculous with a turban mounted on top. Quickly, he removed the turban and let it fall with a loud thump to the ground. Turning around so he faced the water sideways, he looked back towards his reflection and saw a brown furry tail standing out straight behind him in shock.

"I'll kill who ever did this to me! When I find out they're going to wish that they'd never been born!" he growled, clenching his fists in anger. Taking a deep breath to calm down he continued, I've got to talk to Goku...maybe he knows what happened," turning, he headed back towards his resting-place. Rounding a few bushes, he froze at the site of a spiky black hared female lying completely naked in the grass; a bite mark clearly visible on her shoulder. Slowly, the gears in his mind started turning as his memories from last night started to surface and as he unconsciously whispered her name, "Diana...."

**Flashback**

After the pain had faded, the newly made Sayi-jin called Piccolo caught the scent of something on the breeze and all rational thought left him as his newly acquired Sayi-jin instincts roared to life. Sniffing the air to confirm the direction, he followed his nose towards the origin of the arousing scent. Suddenly, a tent came into view and he froze as he took stock of his surroundings. Forested land could be seen for miles around from his vantage-point on a large boulder overlooking the camp. Lifting his nose, Piccolo growled, "It's got to be here somewhere!" The wind blew gently in his direction bringing with it that strange and compelling scent towards his nostrils. Snapping his head around, Piccolo eyed the tent in the clearing with a smirk. "I'd better make my presence known since I don't want to scare the prey away," he whispered as he slowly made his way towards the tent.

Hello! Anyone here? he shouted, knowing quite well that the tent was occupied.

The sound of a zipper being used echoed loudly in the clearing; a black hared head popped out of the opening as the owner of the camp looked around for the source of the noise and a female voice replied, Who's there! Show yourself!

The newly made Sayi-jin's smirk widened into a full blown grin at the sight of the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her hair fell in gentle waves past her waist, her eyes were a rich chocolate brown and her skin shone in the moonlight with a pale luster, while all this made her beautiful, it was her height that was her most striking feature; she stood well over six feet tall. If he stood next to her, her head would be just below his chin. Piccolo had never seen a human that had that type of stature before and purred quietly in satisfaction. Taking a deeper breath, he took in more of her scent and thought, __ before answering, My name is Piccolo...I live around here.

The woman stood next to her tent and extended her hand, My name is Diana...It's nice to meet you.

Nodding his head, he unconsciously purred his reply,"likewise," before stepping closer until the lamplight from inside her tent illuminated his face. Diana inhaled in shocked surprise at the sight of such a handsome man, his muscles were huge and strangely she found that attractive. Piccolo cleared his throat, instinctively aware that his pheromones were doing their job. At the sudden sound, she jumped and turned her attention back towards his face and heard him reply, I saw your light from the tent and came to investigate.

  
God he's so hot! she thought, blushing beat red and stammering, I'm sorry, I should have explored further to see if this place was deserted. I didn't see a house nearbyso I set up my camp. I can leave and find a better spot if you like.

  
Piccolo closed the last few feet until he was standing inches away, leaning down until they were nose to nose he whispered seductively, That's all right, my home is the cave in back of the waterfall. He inhaled her scent again, straining against his baser urges to pounce on her and throw her to the ground. Lifting his hand, he brushed it against her cheek in a tender caress as his lips neared her mouth and murmured, I don't get many visitors around here.

Lost in the gentle caress, Diana leaned closer while inhaling his distinct odor. Suddenly, heat flashed through her belly and her desire for him exploded, _Oh God. I want him so bad,_ she thought, licking her lips in anticipation.

Suddenly, his lips covered hers, it was a demand that she respond, a demand that she couldn't deny. Within the space of a second, Diana responded with equal passion, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him close enough to feel her breasts against his chest. Letting out a moan of desire, Piccolo brushed her hair away from her neck while slowly kissing his way down towards her exposed shoulder. Positioning his sharp canines, he suddenly bit down, sinking his fangs deep into her shoulder and claiming her as his mate. 

Diana cried out at the sudden pain and gathered her strength to push him away when suddenly a light surrounded her body and new pain wracked her system. Her spine felt like someone was trying to rip it out through her back. It became so painful that when the pain ended it left her dazed. A growl sounded close to her ear, followed by pleasure beyond her imagination as he ran his hand along her newly made appendage. Vaguely she acknowledged the sound of her blood being swallowed; pleasure exploded through her system with each swipe of his tongue against her skin. Instincts she had never known roared to life, turning her head she opened her mouth and bit his shoulder, accepting him as her mate. 

Piccolo felt her teeth sink into his neck and groaned deep in his throat as pleasure soared throughout his system. Mating instincts he had managed to hold back took over and he ripped her clothes off her body. Diana growled at her mates reaction to her bite, she grasped his clothes in her hands and pulled them from his body. Running her hands against his naked chest, she lowered her head and kissed her way down towards his belly, nipping and sucking along the way. Her hands made their own journey down his muscular flanks and towards his tail at the base of his spine. At the first brush of her fingertips against the sensitive appendage, Piccolo lost all control over his actions and threw her to the ground, biting and sucking wildly.

Strangely, Diana enjoyed this savage assault and responded in kind, opening her legs wide, she wrapped them around his waist, drawing him close to her dripping core and growled, "Now! I need you now!" 

At those words, Piccolo slammed his throbbing heat into her, electing a scream of pleasure from his mate. Pumping himself in and out of her body, he brought her to completion several times throughout the night and well into the early morning until a new spark of ki made itself known. Instinctively sensing the new life, his purpose fulfilled, he collapsed in exhaustion and both of them drifted off into a well deserved rest........

**End Flashback**

His memories were interrupted by his mates groan as she stretched her weary muscles. "Ooh, what the hell happened?" Opening her eyes and glancing around, she froze at the site of a naked male standing in front of her. Her jaw dropped in surprise and she thought, "Oh my god! Who the hell is he?"

Hearing her thoughts echo through his mind, Piccolo responded, "I'm Piccolo... as I told you last night."

Diana gasped as memories of the past night rushed through her mind and whispered, "You mean that it wasn't a dream?"

Sighing in resignation, Piccolo wrapped his tail around his waist and knelt in front of her while replying, "No. Apparently someone made a wish on the dragonballs and turning me into a Sayi-jin was the result. Only...in this case, I think that Shenlong has a weird sense of humor." he reached for something in back of her, gently grasped it in his hands and brought it around for her to see. "Apparently he took the wish to broadly and decided to include anyone that would also become my mate."

Diana stared at the brown furry tail that hung limply in his grasp before growling, "What the hell is that?"

"This," he stroked the tail in his grasp, electing shivers of pleasure to shoot up her spine, "is part of what makes us Sayi-jin. The rest is our enormous strength and appetites for food and fighting."

"Then, what we did last night made us what, exactly?" she furrowed her brow in confusion as she eyed the bite mark on his shoulder.

Noticing the direction of her gaze, he replied mentally, *Apparently, when I bit you and you returned my bite, I became your mate and you became mine. We've got to go talk to a friend of mine, he'll know what's going on. Oh...and another thing, just before we fell asleep, I detected a faint trace of a new life.....Diana?*

*What...what is it....am I sick?* she unknowingly spoke directly into his mind. 

Piccolo knew that it was possible but he had never expected it to ever happen to him in this way before. "No, your pregnant" he said bluntly.

"WHAT!"

************************************************************************

Authors note: "Hey, I bet you had thought it was going to be Yamcha...didn't you?! If you did, then I sure fooled you! Originally, I had planned it to be Yamcha but then I thought....What about Piccolo?...and well, this chapter was born! I hope you liked it...let me know what you think!


	7. The Hunt!

Authors note:** Well this chapter was a bit of a challenge. I hope you like it. Your opinion matters so please review! Now on to the story!

****************************************

Chapter 7: The Hunt

  
It was one o'clock at night and all was quiet within the tiny apartment. A figure lay peacefully sleeping, dreaming, suddenly the figure screamed as he relived his dreams turned into a nightmare. The figures body arched backwards as he relived his death at the hands of his enemies. Rolling over, he felt a sudden pain originating from his spine and quickly pressing his hands tightly to the mattress, he sat up grimacing in discomfort. Oh kami, I hate that dream! But it was deferent this time....it actually hurt... 

When the discomfort ended, the man arose from his bed and stumbled when his center of balance wavered. Whoa! I've got to watch that first step, he muttered while grabbing onto a nightstand for support. Walking towards his closet and changing into his gi; he never noticed the tail swinging out behind him as he was consumed by a strange restlessness rising from deep within. Frowning, he searched his feelings and found that he was tired of being alone and muttered,Well, since I'm awake and I know I'll never get back to sleep..I might as well go out. Maybe I can find a willing bed partner to take away these strange feelings for the night.

  
He left his apartment and headed for the nearest all night dance club called, The Amazon. Many people, he noticed were out tonight, making the streets very crowded. He walked for about ten minutes when he suddenly caught the scent of something alluring, glancing upwards, he tried to locate the origin. Where is that coming fromhe muttered quietly, for some strange reason, he liked that scent but when he took a deeper breath, it became mixed with other interesting smells that made it difficult to distinguish where it was coming from.

"Hey there handsome! Want to come to my house tonight," a strawberry blond called as she admired his muscular frame.

"Hey Cat, buzz off! He's mine!," another called as she leaned her scantily clad body against a light pole.

"The man sniffed the air in their direction and growled in annoyance, they weren't what he was trying to find and called out to both of them, "Sorry ladies! I'm busy right now...." he glanced away before politely continuing," Maybe some other time!" Absently he noticed more beautiful women eyeing him in admiration. But, he wasn't interested in any of them. He was more interested in locating that alluring scent, so he unconsciously ignored their admiring glances and catcalls when normally he would have approached them.

Suddenly, someone bumped into his shoulder and stumbled, Quickly, he shot out a steadying hand towards the black hared woman and asked, Are you all right miss?

Lifting her gaze, the woman's blue eyes met his. His heart suddenly skipped a beat as her beauty registered in his mind. She wore a white miniskirt with red top combo and had black shoulder length hair that brushed against her cheeks in a playful manor. Shiny red lipstick set off her lips and made them seem fuller and more inviting. Taking a deep breath, he accidentally inhaled her scent and froze as heat raced up his spine. He absently noticed that her mouth had been moving be he had been so lost in her that he failed to hear her words. .Yes, thank you. I've got to go now soif you don't mind? she muttered while glancing meaningfully at his hand that was still clamped around her arm.

Following her gaze, he blushed furiously and released his grip quickly while trying to apologize, II'm ssorry! I'm don't nnormally ddo that. He blushed brighter in embarrassment, dropping his gaze towards the ground and thought, _What the hell is wrong with me! I haven't stuttered this bad since...I was a teenager! Why can't I talk normally............god she's really beautiful!_ When he snapped out of his musings, she was gone. "Damn!" he cursed, completely frustrated at the situation. Turning round and round, he sniffed the air, trying to determine the direction she had gone. "So that's where you went," he whispered, grinning.

The scent disappeared into a club, eyeing the door, he entered and was immediately blasted by a heavy techno beat; while many sweaty bodies pumped and twirled to the music. Frantically he searched the room for the girl he had bumped into out in the street. Nothing but the flashing lights and noise met his eyes and ears, confusing his senses even more and frustrating his to no end. The room was jam packed and the one scent he knew was the right one teased his senses. He ran his hand through his black spiky hair and growled,"Shit! I know you're in here....and I'll find you!"

***********************************************

Cherry slouched in her bar stool as she thought about her life. Earlier today,she had gone on a blind date to meet a guy named Mark and he had only been interested in one thing. Now, here she was, in a bar wallowing away in her misery and feeling depressed. How she yearned to find her life partner. But, after six years of looking, she was getting very discouraged."Maybe it's not worth it anymore. Today was the the last straw. Maybe I should just give up!" 

Cherry's musings about her day lead her to remember the guy she had bumped into on the street. He was very handsome with his wild black spiky hair and the dangerous air he sported. She couldn't get her mind off of him but something about him made her nervous. If it hadn't been for the date she'd gone on earlier she might just consider getting his phone number. "But, I really shouldn't even try. Maybe I was destined to spend the rest of my life alone..." she sighed as her depression grew worse. Tears threatened to spill and her heart ached to be filled with love. Sniffling, she quickly whipped the tears away and rose to her feet and paid the bartender. Quickly she made her way towards the door, passing directly behind the stranger she had bumped into on the street and out the door. "I guess it's time to go home. I'll drown my sorrow in a gallon of Rocky Road Ice cream and watch some sappy movies," she whispered quietly to herself, but not quietly enough as one pair of Sayi-jin ears recognized the voice over all of the noise.

Whirling around, the Sayi-jin scanned the area behind him and found nothing but a crowded club full of strangers. "I could have sworn that I heard her voice, " he murmured quietly before taking a deep breath through his nose. "Yes, I did hear her and that's her scent but, where is she?" He followed his nose out the door and sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought," he murdered, a gleam in his eyes. Swiftly he moved, following her trail down the street and into another section of the city. His steps were silent while his breathing slowed and his senses became heightened even more. 

Turning a corner, he took another breath and cursed, "Damn! It's faint...maybe I took a wrong turn when I passed that group of people." Turning around he retraced his steps until her scent became stronger. Quickly, he followed it and noticed that he was nearing the park. Grinning in delight, he entered the park and tested the air again. This hunt was so.....stimulating."She's close by...too bad she has no idea that she's being hunted. "Mmmm," he purred, "I'll catch you and you will be mine." Swiftly, he faded into the deep foliage and disappeared from site, "This is going to be..... fun." As he moved through the park, he detected several strange ki signatures but ignored them while continuing to hunt for his prey.

**************************************************

Something was making her edgy, Cherry had the feeling that she was being followed and couldn't shake the feeling. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see nothing but shadows, but that didn't mean there was nothing there. Picking up her pace, Cherry entered the park and began to jog back towards her apartment on the other side of the park. She had only gone sixteen feet when she was accosted by six shady looking men in the darkest part of the park. "Hey there baby! Why don't you join me for a little bit of fun!" a scarred blue hared stranger taunted while grasping his crotch suggestively.

"Go away!" Cherry yelled, backing up until she was stopped by something solid.

"Now don't talk that way sweet cakes!" a black hared man growled and fingered her arm before quickly grasping it and pulling her closer. His other arm quickly encircled her body and grasped her breast and squeezed. 

"Get your hands off of me!" Cherry yelled, struggling fruitlessly in his grasp. Reaching upwards she tried to clawing at his eyes but had her arm wrenched violently behind her as punishment. 

"None of that, sweet. If your good...we won't kill you after we have our fun with you!" He laughed evilly as he ripped off her shirt. The other men moved closer, leering at her exposed chest and laughing in anticipation.

"Let me go! Somebody help me!!!" Cherry's scream echoed through the park and reached the keen ears of another hunter. Before she could scream again, one of the men punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

**************************************************  


As the scream reached his ears, the Sayi-jin recognized the voice and growled as his rage exploded. One minute there was someone standing below a lamp post and the next only the after image remained. Flying as fast as possible in such a wooded area, he rounded a bunch of bushes and saw a group of men surrounding a figure on the ground. As he closed the distance, his acute eyesight and sense of smell confirmed his hunch that this was the woman he had been looking for._ "How dare those other males try and claim what is mine,_" he thought while growling deeply and baring his teeth. Putting on an extra burst of speed, the Sayi-jin plowed through her attackers like a bowling ball through pins. Half of the men went flying in all directions, while others were knocked down only to rise again. 

"You better get the hell out of here if you know what's good for ya!" one man threatened while taking a swung at the Sayijin's face. Dodging at the last second, the Sayi-jin grinned evilly and growled menacingly, "Is that all you've got? If you run now, I just might decide not to kill you for touching what is mine!"

"Fat chance buddy! This bitch is ours to play with!" the man replied as he tried aiming a kick for the Sayijin's stomach. His kick only made it to about an inch away before it was stopped by a force like a brick wall. Then, he was thrown fifteen feet away and landed with a thud. As the man rose to a kneeling position, he glanced towards the rescuer and screamed in fear as something behind the man whipped around lazily. Recognizing the object for what it was, the attacker screamed, "Run! He's got a tail! He's one of those aliens who tried to destroy the planet a few years ago!" The other attackers noticed the same thing and ran out of the park screaming like babies.

Frowning in confusion, The rescuer growled out, "What the hell are they talking about!.....I guess I'll worry about that later since I need to see if she's all right," as he made his way over towards the fallen woman. Quickly, checked her over for any injuries and was relieved to note that the men hadn't gotten to far in their attempt to rape her. Satisfied that she was going to be fine, he picked her up and few off towards his apartment. Half way there, she began to stir, "Oh....w-what happened?"

He glanced down at his prize and answered, "You were attacked and I managed to save you. Right now, I'm taking you to somewhere safe. By the way, my name's Yamcha....What's yours?"

Cherry hadn't expected an answer and glanced upwards; she gasped in recognition as the name and face registered, "You're also the famous baseball player? Hey, Your the man I bumped into on the street earlier!" Cherry blushed as she noticed his appreciative look and stammered," My name's Cherry...by the way. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Grinning, Yamcha answered her sheepishly, "Yeah, I played baseball for a while."

"Oh my god! I watched you play in the world series a few years ago. You were really good!" Cherry whispered in awe as she squirmed in his hold. 

"Hey, be careful or I'll drop you," Yamcha replied as he adjusted his hold and began his decent to land in on his apartment balcony. Quickly, he removed his keys and unlocked the sliding door, entering, he closed the door behind him. Placing her on his bed, he made his way towards the bathroom to get a cold wash to soothe her bruised cheek.

Cherry took the few moments he was in the bathroom to look around. His apartment, she saw, was neat and furnished in a Mojave style reminiscent of the desert and looked very attractive. Cherry always had a fascination with the desert inhabitants ever since she met her great grandmother when she was four. "I like the way you've decorated your apartment!" she called out as she gazed around the room. 

"Thanks, It reminds me of my home in the desert," Yamcha replied as he neared. Gently, he applied the cold cloth to her bruised cheek while fighting his instincts to claim her. Stepping closer, he took a deep breath and silently groaned as her scent aroused him almost to the point of loosing total control. 

Cherry noticed his movement from the corner of her eye and took an involuntary gasp of air through her nose, catching his strange musky aroma. "Mmmm," she moaned, liking his spicy scent, it caused heat to flash through her system and she took another deeper breath. His scent was doing things to her body that if she were in her right mind, she would have moved away. But now, she was too aroused to care. Turning her head, she let her lips graze his in a gentle caress. He responded passionately, molding his body to hers until no space remained. His hands ran over her, giving her pleasure like she had never known. Breaking the kiss, he grazed his lips over her jaw and towards her shoulder. Pausing, he liked her skin before opening his mouth and swiftly biting her. 

"Aaaa," Cherry cried out at the sudden pain before an unexplainable urge overtook her. Violently, she grasped his shirt and ripped it away from his shoulder. Once his shoulder was exposed, she swiftly returned the bite and cased him to growl in excitement. Cherry felt a strange energy rush through her body before all coherent thought was gone and instincts of another race flooded her mind. Taking the initiative, she ripped the rest of his clothing off his body, grasped his tail and stroked it gently while guiding him onto the bed. Yamcha purred at the arousing sensation while he watched his mate crawl up his body and position herself above his throbbing member. Grasping her hips with one hand, he reached around her and stroked her tail while he guided her down and penetrated her warm wet heat. "Mmmmmaaahhh," Cherry moaned while she shivered as he stroked the new appendage. With an unconscious signal they both began moving at the same time, sending pulses of pleasure through their bodies casing the tension to build until the dam broke. Both cried out at the intensity of their orgasm and at the peak of it, they blacked out as their minds merged. 

As they lay on the bed, experiencing each others lives, they didn't notice a new spark flare into being. As two hours passed, the two were so deep in each others minds they communicated silently. _"What's going on?"_ Cherry wondered. 

_"I think we've become bonded mates,_" Yamcha replied hesitantly towards the voice in his mind.

_"How is that possible?"_

_"Well, earlier...when I saved you from those men. One of them yelled out that I was one of those aliens from a few years ago. But, that's impossible. I don't have a ...tail..."_ he paused as a memory of their recent lovemaking ran through his mind. Memories of Cherry grasping something from behind him and then the pleasure that struck his body as she ran her hand over it. Then, the memory of him grasping her tail ran through his mind as well._ "Oh kami...I do have a tail...and so do you! We're Sayi-jin's!"_ his mind whispered in shock while unconsciously projecting it towards hers.

_"What the hell is a Sayi-jin!!!"_ Cherry screamed before the shock overwhelmed them and true unconsciousness took them both into her soothing embrace.

************************************

Authors note:** I wanted to make it difficult for Yamcha to locate his chosen mate but at the same time give it a little twist where he almost looses her. Of course I had to have him save her before she was killed. I hope you liked it since I didn't think it would be fair to bash him. Besides, in this story, it just wouldn't be fair." 

Do You still want me to continue this story? Review and let me know!


	8. 8

Chapter 8  
Lakeside antics!

Trunks had been flying for a good fifteen minutes after he had fled his home in fear of being blamed for what had happened to his mother. In short, if he was blamed for it then they would be right. "Oh, man. I hope dad doesn't find out that Goten and I made those wishes." Deep in thought, the chibbi absently flew in the direction of the Son's house. "I wonder what made mom scream like that?" 

  
Glancing around, he blinked as he recognized the mountainous area where Goten lived. Landing in front of the small home, he was just about to knock on the door when he heard the most peculiar sounds emanating from within. Blinking, Trunks concentrated on listening to the noise for a moment before turning a deep cherry red as he recognized the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Ooooh!"

"That voice sounds like...Goten's mother!" Trunks thought and blushed as another moan filled the air, "Harder! Yes! Oh kami, Goku!"

Hearing those words, Trunks finally realized what Goku and Chichi were doing in the kitchen. Many people would think that a boy of seven would be innocent of the goings on in their parents' bedroom but not Trunks. Many a night he had lain awake due to his parents' loud activities in their bedroom not to mention the moaning cries of his mother when she hit her climax. 

Curious as to what it was they were doing exactly, Trunks crept towards the kitchen window and peeked inside. His eyes widened to the size of a jumbo-sized pumpkins and his jaw dropped to the ground in shock. If he had thought that they were doing _That_ he would have never let his curiosity control him._ "Oh Kami! I never knew that Goku would do that!" _Trunks thought as he watched the tall Sayi-jin gripping his wife's pelvis while moving his hips and unconsciously growling out words in a foreign tongue. _"Hey! How does he know Sayigo?"_ Trunks wondered before turning his attention back towards the couple. Goku had somehow lifted Chichi off of the counter and had lowered her to the floor. He was leaning over her with both hands bracing himself on the floor; Chichi was trapped underneath him but was not complaining. Looking closer, Trunks could just make out the wild expressions on their faces. 

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh Kami," he breathed in wonder as he finally noticed the tail coming from Goku's spine. It flailed around wildly, in excitement only to be suddenly stopped by another lighter colored tail that seemingly came from Chichi. Eyes widening further, Trunks finally realized the consequences of the wish he had made. _"If I remember what dad told me one time about when a Sayi-jin goes into heat...Hmmm, now what was it he said? Oh yeah! ...he said that when we go into heat and if a male Sayijin detects another male near his mate then he'll go into a killing ra...ge........Oh boy, I better leave._ As he turned away from the window, Trucks accidentally stepped on a twig. The sound echoed loudly to his Sayi-jin ears and he paled, Oh shit! I better get out of here!" he thought just as a loud threatening growl came from the kitchen along with the feel of Goku's rising ki. 

Paling further Trunks gulped and thought, Oh Kami! If I stick aroundI'm dead!" Bolting away from the house, he barely missed being struck by a ki blast as he ran.

I can't let him catch me! Trunks panted while running in a blind panic, he didn't stop until he came upon a lake. Finally, he collapsed in exhaustion, panting for breath. Wiping his brow, he stood to leave when he was tackled to the ground by an orange blur named Goten.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted excitedly while gripping his friends' shoulders. "Boy am I glad you're here! Now we can spar!" Goten paused for a moment as he finally got a good look at his friends' face. "Hey! Why is your face so red?"

  
"Goten! You shouldn't run off like that! Why..." Gohan rounded one of the boulders and finally noticed the new arrival. "Trunks. What are you doing here? And why is your face red?"

The purple hared chibbi blushed redder by the moment as the picture of their parents ran through his head. Quickly, he tried to explain, "Um, well....I landed at yyour house and I heard strange noises coming from the kitchen and well....I...I."

Gohan's eyes widened as the realization dawned; blushing thirteen shades of red, the half Sayi-jin interrupted, "OH my god! You saw them!!!!"

Trunks lowered his head in misery and nodded. "Yes," he replied while shuddering as another picture flashed through his mind. At the time he had no idea how close he had come to dying by Goku's hand but now the image reared its ugly head. "I barely escaped with my life!" he exclaimed while shivering. "I went to your house to see if Goten wanted to play and well...your dad almost killed me!"

"What are you talking about, Trunks? Mommy and dad were only hugging!" Goten exclaimed innocently. "Why would my dad try and kill you?"

"Well. From what my dad told me about going into heat," Trunks started talking, "Lets just say that if any other male is around their chosen mate...well, the male Sayi-jin defends that female until they are officially mated and marked and until the heat cycle is over."

Gohan blanched at the thought of his father attacking him and thought, _"Thank Kami dad was to distracted by what he was doing to notice us!"_

"What's a heat cycle?" Goten asked, puzzled by what his friend was telling him.

  
"Goten," Gohan said, getting his younger brothers attention. "A heat cycle is when boy and girl Sayi-jins go into a trance and are compelled to find a mate like mom and dad."  


Goten's eyes widened as the realization finally sunk in. He smiled and said, "Oh, you mean like you and Videl?"

"What!" Gohan yelled, taking a step back in surprise. Blushing, he stammered, "N...no! We're just friends!"

Trunks eyed the blushing teenager and replied skeptically, "Yeah. Sure you are, Gohan." Trunks moved closer towards Goten and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "Psst, Goten."

"Yeah," Goten whispered back.

"Lets tease your brother a bit," Trunks said.

"Sure!" Goten replied with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"Ready? One....two..."

"GOHAN AND VIDEL SITTING IN A TREE....K..I..S..S..I..N..G!" Both Goten and Trunks sang while watching Gohan's face get redder and redder.

"FIRST COMES MARRIAGE" They belted out loudly while backing up at the sudden growling noise emanating from Gohan. 

"THEN COMES THE BABY..." 

Gohan lunged with a loud roar, "Get back here you little...!"

"WHOA!" Both Trunks and Goten exclaimed, bolting in the direction of Capsule Corporation. 

"Trunks! I think we made him mad!" Goten exclaimed as he turned super Sayi-jin and flew faster.

The purple hared Sayi-jin followed his friends example with a burst of ki and flew along side. "I don't sense anything more coming from home...I'd say it's safe to go there!"

"All right! We better hurry," Goten shouted, glancing over his shoulder to see his brother in hot pursuit. "He's gaining on us!"

Trunks glanced over his shoulder and cursed, "Damn!" Turning around, he squinted his eyes as the domed buildings of his home came into site. Pointing, Trunks yelled, "We're here! Lets hide in moms lab!"

"Ok!" Goten replied, adjusting his flight path and flying close to the ground in an effort to loose his big brother. Finally, the door in site, the two chibbies landed and without pausing, ran inside the building while lowering their ki to non-existant levels.

Two minuets later, Gohan landed next to the building that they were hiding in and yelled, "Get back here you monsters!"

When he received no reply, Gohan went insearch of his little brother and his cohort. Stretching out his ki sense, Gohan detected two ki's coming from the main building and headed in that direction. If he had been thinking more clearly, he would have realized who those ki's were coming from. As it was, he opened the door to a sight that would haunt him forever, "Ahhhh! My Eyes!!!" he yelled, covering his eyes with both hands.

"BRAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!" Vegeta yelled, angrily.

Sorry, Vegeta!" Gohan stammered while backing out of the house, eyes still covered. Stammering a reply, he said, "I...I was looking for Trunks and Goten! I didn't mean to...."

"THEY'RE NOT HERE! GET OUT!" Bulma's voice yelled in reply.

Gohan finally managed to stumble out the door and face the yard. Closing the door behind him, he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. Two seconds later a yell rang across the compound as Gohan realized that he had seen a blue tail attached to his dad's friend, "BULMA HAS A TAIL!!!!"

*****************************************************  


Authors Note: "I know I said that in the last chapter I would have all of the characters meet up...well, this story is turning out to be a lot bigger than I thought. Next chapter I will try to have them gather together.

I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Seven reviews needed!" 


	9. shocking Gohan

Chapter 9: Shocking Gohan!

Quiet had finally settled within the main building of Capsule Corporation's private residence, so deeming it safe, Gohan knocked timidly on the door. "WHAT!" came Bulma's muffled voice through the door. Opening the door, Gohan was just about to enter when he was struck with the memory of four hours past, shuddering at the memory that would forever scar his brilliant mind, he covered his eyes with his right hand, cleared his throat and asked,"I....I...Is it s...safe t-to look now?"

  
"Yes, Gohan. You can come in,"Bulma replied while she buttoned the last button on her blue silk shirt. Turning, she faced the teen as he removed his hand from his eyes and stepped into the room and asked, "What made you barge in on us like that? Weren't you using your ki sensing abilities to know that it was us," Bulma stepped in front of Gohan as he blushed crimson and poked him n the chest while she spoke slowly as if to a trauma victim, "or were you too intent on killing those two little monsters?" When she received no answer she began tapping her foot in an impatient rythem."Gohan, answer me."

Gohan stammered for a few moments while searching his brain for a valid answer; one that would spare him the wrath of hurricane Bulma. If he said that 'yes' he was after her son to kill him then, she would kill him instead. "Um....well you see....uh...those two were teasing me about V-Videl and I and I--I we never did anything like that and well...." throughout his jumbled explanation, Gohan's face turned crimson in color and his stammering became worse than Yamcha's when faced with a girl.

  
As Bulma watched the flustered teen, the light began to dawn so to speak. Smiling, Bulma held up a hand and replied, "I see. They were teasing you about mating with Videl...hmmm? Well, I would have to agree with them."

Gohan gasped in shock while his jaw dropped to touch his chest. Sputtering, he tried to deny his feelings towards his long time friend, "NO.....I ....we....BULMA SHE"S JUST A FRIEND OF MINE!"

Laughing softly to herself at his outburst, Bulma patted him on the shoulder as she passed him heading out of the room. Once in the doorway she casually commented, "Take it easy, Gohan. You're still young yet and I'm not really sure when you'll start looking at girls that way....what with your mixed heritage....but...you have to admit that you and Videl make a cute couple!"

At Bulmas last comment, Gohan flushed a darker crimson color. So hot was his face that it felt like his head would explode from embarrassment. Secretly, he knew, he was attracted to Videl but was too shy to ask her out on a date. Sometimes when he got too close to her, he felt odd, almost like something was telling him to get closer to her. To touch her and bite her. Whenever that feeling got strong enough that he thought he couldn't control it, he always made excuses and ran. Gohan knew, that someday it would become too much to handle and he would loose control of himself and possibly attack Videl. 

Frowning he made his way over to the couch and sat down while his thoughts ran wild, "I'm going to have to ask Vegeta about this. He's the only one who knows about our Sayi-jin heritage to explain it fully. Dad's useless in that department since he lost his memories. I'd better do it soon too. I don't know how much longer I can stay away from her." Groaning, Gohan scrubbed his face with both hands and sighed in frustration. "I need to get an answer soon. Last time I was near Videl I almost attacked her....I."

His thoughts were interrupted by the one person he really wanted to speak to as he made his way towards the fridge. Clearing his throat, Gohan tried to get Vegeta's attention, "Um,...Vegeta?"

Growling in annoyance, the Sayi-jin prince turned around and barked out through a mouthful of chicken, "WHAT!"

Gohan took a step back at the unexpected yell stung his sensitive hearing and made his ears ring. "I...I need to talk to you about something." Gohan paused for a few moments while he thought of a way to ask his question. Unconsciously he began to fidget in place while rubbing the back of his neck.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled, "Well don't just stand there....spit it out!"

"Um, it's about our heritage.....I need to know ....um....Kami this is hard to ask!" Gohan mumbled while his face turned red from embarrassment again. Deciding to just spit it out, he spike quickly, "I need to know how a Sayi-jin picks a mate and what his reaction to his mate will be if he's not really aware that he's done it unconsciously!!"

Vegeta blinked once while he tried to process what the teen had asked him in such a rush. Gohan had spoken so fast that it took him a good ten seconds to process it all. When it finally dawned on him that Kakkarots spawn was finally old enough that his instincts were starting to take over, he almost bust a gut laughing. Sobering quickly, he thought, "Hmmm, must be because according to my baka mate, Sayi-jins and humans are closely related. Damn, I hate it when she's right! Maybe I could have some fun with this...." Steeling his face into a impassive mask, Vegeta eyed the teen critically and asked, "Why? Have you been having strange urges lately while you're around Videl?"

Poking his index fingers together in a gesture that bespoke how nervous he was, Gohan stammered out an reply, "I....I.....um.....well....sometime I get this compulsion to...um...b-bite her neck....." he blushed furiously at his last comment while trying to watch for the elder Sayi-jin's reaction.

Vegeta's eyes widened and a devilish smirk graced his lips at Gohan's reply. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the countertop, Vegeta chuckled softly, "Well...well....well. I don't believe it." Lifting an eyebrow, he continued his speech, "You're more Sayi-jin than I thought! Now, if you're nervous about that...don't be. It's normal. Your instincts are telling you that she's your mate and that you should claim her."

"But..." Gohan started to interject when he was stopped by Vegeta's raised hand. "If you don't claim her before your heat sets in....then, you won't be able to control yourself." Vegeta then began to explain the mating rituals of their race and how each one was performed. He then went on to how a Sayi-jin claimed their mate.

"What!!!" Gohan blanched whiter than snow before he began to pace. "I...I can't do that!!! She'll kill me!!!"

Vegeta smirked evilly and replied, "You think that she could hurt you? Baka! You're lucky that she's not a Sayi-jin female! If she were, then you'd definitely be in trouble."

"W-what are you talking about!" Gohan stuttered, half in curiosity and half in embarrassment.

"If she were Sayi-jin, then you'd have a major fight on your hands. Sayi-jin females were notorious when it came to choosing a mate. If they didn't want you as a mate they might have just killed you to get you off of their tail." Vegeta bared his teeth in a vicious grin as a memory from his childhood surfaced, "I remember when I was three years old and my father took me to watch the mating rituals. There was one Sayi-jin female that laterally ripped the males head off his shoulders and then drank his blood before proceeding to......eat him." 

Gohan took a step back in shock while he asked in a whisper, "You're joking right?"

Glaring at the boy, Vegeta growled menacingly, "NO. I...AM...NOT...JOKING!" Standing up and striding away from the kitchen, Vegeta tossed a reply over his shoulder, "The only thing that puzzles me is why you're experiencing the urge to bit her. We only do that when their is a full blooded Sayi-jin female around. Well, you're lucky that there are no more Sayi-jin females left, boy! Or you just might be in for it!"

Gohan paled as Vegeta's words registered. Slowly he processed the information, "Sayi-jin's only have the urge to bite when there is a full blooded Sayi-jin female around.....then why the hell do I have the urge to bite Videl?" Slowly, he lowered himself into a chair while sucking in a deep breath, shaking his head in denial, "No...she...can't..be..a....Sayi-jin." Standing, Gohan made his way out of the kitchen as he decided to start looking for his little brother and Trunks. 

As he passed the door to the lab, Vegeta's words finally hit home and his suspicions grew, "If they didn't want you as a mate they might have just killed you to get you off of their tail.......There was one Sayi-jin female that laterally ripped the males head off his shoulders and then drank his blood before proceeding to......eat him." Gohan paled to the color of parchment at the thought of Videl trying to kill him in a fit of rage. "Jeeze, a human Videl getting angry at me is slightly scary....But, Videl being a full blooded Sayi-jin female....." suddenly everything went black as Gohan passed out in a dead faint. 

Gohan hit the floor with a loud thud. The noise was loud enough to bring his brother and Trunks out of hiding to investigate it. Opening the door, the two Chibies glanced downwards as they spied the older half-breed, "What do you thing happened to him Goten?" Trunks asked, slightly puzzled.

In a rare moment of intelligence, Goten replied, "I heard what your dad said about Sayi-jin females. Maybe big bother thinks that Videl is one? If she is, then, he better be careful or she just might kill him when she gets mad enough. She's scary as a human....but think about her strength if she is a full blooded Sayi-jin..."

Trunks mulled over his friends words before he gulped loudly. "I really don't want to know...." Brightening as a thought struck him, Trunks decided to invite the rest of the gang over. "Hey Goten, do you think that what happened to my mom might have happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know. Why don't we call them and have them visit?" Goten replied, scratching his head, unconsciously imitating his father. 

Grinning, Trunks gave a thumbs up signal and replied, "Great idea! But, first we have to get your brother out of the doorway....he's blocking it." Nodding in agreement, Goten grabbed his brothers shoulders while Trunks lifted Gohan's legs and the two dragged the teen to the couch where they dropped him none too gently. "Jeeze, he's heavy!" Trunks complained while wiping his forehead with a forearm.

"Just be glad he's not powered up or he'd be twice as heavy with the added muscles," Goten replied. "Now, let's call the gang!" Trunks grinned, "Good...Oh, we need an excuse...hmm...lets see....Oh I know...." he mumbled as they raced towards the phone and began calling everyone, "Hi Krillin. It's Trunks, mom and dad are having a barbecue and want to invite you over....could you call Yamcha? Good...now I'll call................" and that is how it went for the next ten minutes. Hanging up the phone, Trunks turned towards Goten and grinned, "Now all we have to do is tell mom and wait for them to arrive!" as he finished speaking, they raced off in search of Bulma.

*****************************************

AN: Well, what do you think will happen when the rest of the gang meet? Will there be pandemonium or will everyone go into shock? How will Vegeta react to seeing that his race is not so extinct anymore? Oh, and poor Gohan! What will his reaction be when he meets up with Videl?......is she really a full blooded Sayi-jin female?......Read and review! 


	10. The Gathering

Chapter 10: The Gathering.

"Hi Goku!" Trunks greeted him as he and Chichi dropped in by instant transmission. Goku had his arms wrapped around Chi-Chi's waist and for some odd reason refused to let go. Trunks eyed the pair a moment and decided that he should try his hand at acting, "Hey! Your tail grew back too!" he exclaimed loudly while pointing towards a furry brown appendage that was currently wrapped possessively around Chichi's arm. 

"Yeah. Isn't it great! I sure did miss it. Now I have a lot more power and stamina," Goku replied cheerfully.

Trunks nodded in agreement and wisely decided to not mention what he had seen them do yesterday morning. He shuddered as the memory played havoc in his mind before taking a deep breath and gesturing, "Grab a seat, the rest of the gang hasn't arrived yet."

"Thanks, Trunks. Do you mind if I grab a snack?" Goku asked as he rubbed his neck while thinking about which he'd like more. "Hmm, maybe a hundred ham sandwiches would hit the spot." Goku glanced down at his wife while giving her a light hug as his thoughts took a wild turn, "or........ Chichi laid out before me naked and covered in whipped cream....urk!" Goku blushed as that particular scenario ran through his head and muttered, "where'd that thought come from?"

"Sure, help yourself. Mom always keeps the fridge stocked in case dad gets hungry," Trunks replied before a knock was heard at the front door.

"Great! I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed grinning. He was just about to release Chichi from his arms and make his way into the kitchen when he heard his mate reply, "Honestly, Goku. You just ate ten minutes ago," Chichi muttered in exasperation. Goku leaned down far enough where he could whisper in her ear and replied, "Yeah, I did but I'm still hungry after all that exercise we had and I've got to keep my strength up if we're going to go for a second round when we get home."

"Ack! Goku!,"Chichi whispered while blushing a bright crimson color. To cover up her embarrassment at her husband being so forward she called out, "Trunks, have you seen your mother?"

"Yeah, she and dad were spending some time together about an hour ago before she headed to her lab to work on a new project," Trunks replied over his shoulder as he left the room.

***************************************

An hour later, everyone had gathered in the backyard to wait for Yamcha, Piccolo, Eighteen and Krillin to arrive. I'm hungry!" Goku whined while fidgeting in his seat.

"You just ate!" Chichi exclaimed as she eyed her husband with a frown. Unconsciously her tail tightened around her waist as she bent closer and growled, "You'll just have to wait for the others to arrive.....and if I catch you trying to sneak something off the table then you'll regret it!"

Goku shrank back while wincing at the thought of a metal frying pan connecting with his head and tried another tactic, "But......."

"NO!" Chichi yelled before lifting her arm and pointing towards the far wall. "Go stand over by Vegeta and if you move then no dessert for you tonight mister!"

Goku hung his head and nodded before making his way over to the wall as ordered. As he leaned against the cold stone wall, he heard a low chuckle coming from his left. Glancing over, he noticed that Vegeta's eyes held amusement and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Vegeta growled quietly before continuing, "...but the fact that you are whipped! Don't you have any Sayi-jin pride? You shouldn't let your mate order you around like that!"

Goku eyed his prince critically before his Saiya-jin instincts arose from their dormancy, smirking he replied, "I don't see you standing up to Bulma." Goku crossed his arms smugly and continued in the same manor of tone as Vegeta, "...so who are you to talk about it?"

Vegeta scowled at Goku's rejoinder and growled, "Shut up, Kakarott!"

"Ohhhh, I hit a nerve didn't I?" Goku taunted, still smirking as he noticed Vegeta's ki rise.

"Kakarott, If you don't shut up this instant I'll make you sorry that you were born!" Vegeta replied, heatedly; taking a step closer, Vegeta lifted his right hand and channeled a small amount of ki into his palm, ready to blast his long time rival to hell. But, just before he could deliver; he sensed eight strong powers heading their way. "What the hell is that!" he exclaimed while glancing skyward in the direction that the powers were coming from.

Goku, finally noticed Vegeta's inattention to his taunts and decided to see what had his attention, "Hey, what is it?"

"Baka! Use you senses!" Vegeta growled in annoyance while focusing his attention towards the nearing powers. Four of them felt like Goku's friends and yet they were stronger. "Hmmm. They must have been training," Vegeta mumbled to himself. Frowning, he tried to determine who those other powers could be but he was stumped.

Finally, after ten minutes, Vegeta saw Yamcha land while carrying a girl in his arms. Frowning, the prince of Sayi-jins noticed something odd about the pair. Moving in for a closer look, Vegeta inhaled almost imperceptibly in shock before growling, " Why the fuck do you two have tails and who the hell is she?!!!"

"What? I don't know!" Yamcha replied before glancing over his shoulder towards the tail that was swinging lazily behind him. "I woke up last night overwhelmed with this urge to go out and find a girl to spend the night with. By the end of the night I found her." Yamcha replied while gently setting the girl he carried, down. "Everyone, this is Cherry............my ummmmm, girlfriend" Yamcha replied and mumbled the last part quietly as he eyed the bite mark on her neck.".....I think." 

Cherry stepped forward and smiled, "Nice to meet you. Yamcha's told me all about you while we were flying over." 

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment of Cherry's greeting but focused more on every word that left Yamcha's mouth, his smirk grew wider. Knowing Yamcha's promiscuous ways, and tallying up the evidence almost solidified his hunch that they had somehow turned into Sayi-jin. But, when he noticed the bite marks on both of their necks, he erupted into laughter while managing to gasp out, "She's not your girlfriend, baka. She's your mate now!"

Yamcha blinked in shock at the news. He had always wanted to get married but not this soon. Mentally, he shrugged, he glanced towards his new mate and smirked. _"There are some benefits of having a mate, so it's not so bad. Besides, she's beautiful." _Sighing imperceptibly, he replied, "Well, then I guess I don't have to look for a wife anymore since I've already got one."

They were about to walk over towards the tables laden with food when the rest of the group arrived. Three of which none of the Z-senshi recognized. Just as they were about to attack them, Eighteen stepped forward and raised a hand, signaling that they should give her a chance to explain. "Now, I know you don't recognize him but, this tall and extremely handsome Sayi-jin," she pointed towards a spiky black hared man that had flown by her side, "....is Krillin. We don't know what happened but we've a general idea that someone wished on the dragonballs for this." Turning around, Eighteen pointed towards her own blond tail and replied almost absently, "Oh, and for some odd reason, I received a tail too."

Bulma stepped forward and eyed Krillins new look before grinning, "I always knew you wanted to be taller. But, I bet you never thought that all it took was a wish to change that!" Reaching out a hand, she ignored Vegeta's growling and fingered Krillins new muscular arms and purred, "...and these muscles....they really must turn Eighteen on."

"Bulma!" Krillen yelled, blushing. He was slightly uncomfortable with Bulma's reaction towards his new body; his tail stood straight out and puffed up, betraying his feelings towards the other Sayi-jin in the yard. Eighteen stepped forwards and laid a comforting hand on his muscular back, "Easy there, stud. I know you're not used to this type of reaction but don't let it swell your head. Just remember," Eighteen growled out the warningly, "you're mine!"

Goku turned towards the other two arrivals and took a guess at the males identity, "Piccolo, is that you?" 

The tall Sayi-jin stepped forward and growled, "Yes and this, " he pointed towards the female who stood a few inches shorter than his seven foot height. "...is Diana."

The six foot nine woman stepped forward, smiling, "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I'm hoping you can all explain to me what I am now. I mean, I woke up this morning and I had a tail."

"Hey!" Chichi called to get their attention. Seeing that she had it, she said in a thoughtful tone, "You know, I guess this means that the Sayi-jin race is not so extinct anymore. I mean, look at us!" She motioned around the group, "If you count, there are now six female Sayi-jins and their mates." 

Vegeta looked at her oddly before growling, "What the heck are you talking about you harpy? I only see three female Sayi-jins."

Chichi ignored his taunting while at the same time, her tail snaked its way out from hiding and lashed back and forth; showing her irritation at the prince's comments. Chichi tilted her head while contemplating the facts and continued as if Vegeta never spoken"...That means there are twelve of us, not counting Gohan and the kids. I for one, don't mind being like this and I think it does have it's benefits what with the aging factor and all."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Piccolo. Stepping forwards, the former Namekian growled out, "I don't like being like this! I want to change back!" 

Goku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and replied, "If you do change back and you're already bonded to this girl then you will both die."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and spoke, "Kakarott is right. If you break a bond then it will result in a very painful death for both parties. You will have to remain as you are now." Vegeta crossed his arms, signaling that the discussion was over as far as he was concerned and thought to himself, _"Now, the Sayi-jin race has a chance of surviving. We will grow strong again and hopefully we'll gradually breed out the humans until there are only Sayi-jin left. Besides, as my mate says, Sayi-jins and humans are very closely related. Otherwise, we would never have been able to have the brat._"

"I don't mind being like this either," Krillen interjected. "Look at the bright side..."

Piccolo glowered and growled, "Yea, what?"

"I'm taller now," Krillin replied, grinning.

**************************************************

*AN* Well, what do you think? Did you like this chapter...I hope you did. Now, what will happen when Gohan meets with this strange female Sayi-jin...will sparks fly or will it be fists instead? Uh oh, You better be carefull Gohan. She may not like you.


	11. 11

TTWC: Chapter 11-What are you talking about!

------------------------

"I can see that, Krillin. But, what else is so good about being like this?" Piccolo growled.

Vegeta smirked as he listened to their conversation and decided to interject his bit of wisdom, "Well, it could be that the Sayi-jin race has increased by six, but has also managed to breed eight more brats!"

Growling in annoyance, Piccolo scowled at Vegeta and inquired,"What are you talking about?"

Diana stepped forward, placed a hand on Piccolo's arm and replied, "He means that we're all pregnant.....and that some of us are having twins."

"WHAT!!! How the hell did that happen?" the former Namekian growled.

Goku stepped forward with a big innocent grin on his face and replied, "Well, it's like this....when I took Chi-Chi as my mate mate, we were in heat. So we ripped each others clothes off and then start to fuck the shit out of each other.... then I waited till she reached her peak before releasing my seed into her fertile womb and that's how babies are made."

"KAKAROTT!... I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU! AND YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH...THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!" Vegeta screamed in horror while covering Trunk's ears with his hands.

Chi-Chi blushed ten shades of red and grabbed the nearest metal object before bludgeoning her mate over the head with it, "You Baka! You don't tell people that! That's private!!!!"

"Owwwww! Chi-Chi that hurts!" Goku whimpered while trying to avoid most of her strikes but, he was unsuccessful because most of them hit their mark.

Piccolo ignored the two while muttering, "That's disgusting."

Diana growled at him before cocking her arm back and punching him in the gut. The poor Namekian turned Sayi-jin bent over double at the amount of pain he was in and gasped out, "What was that for?"

Crossing her arms, Diana replied, "If that was disgusting, then why did you fuck me and get me pregnant you asshole!!!!"

"You're pregnant and I'm the father?" Piccolo squeaked hesitantly before it all became to much for him; his eyes rolled back in his head and the former Namekian fainted dead away.

Vegeta saw all this and then proceeded to laugh his head off. He was laughing so hard that he failed to see his own mate tapping her foot and glaring at him. He stopped laughing when he was suddenly hit over the head by his mates fist,"What?"

"Vegeta! This is no laughing matter! Besides, if you counted right, then we're all pregnant!" Bulma replied, grinning happily for about three seconds, before she remembered the time before Trunks had been born. The morning sickness was horrible, not to mention the amount of food she ate. Smiling again, Bulma also remembered what she had made Vegeta do after Trunks was born and then replied, "I guess it won't be so bad to have several more kids running around......I mean I've always wanted a few boys and girls running around."

Gohan picked that exact moment to wake up from his impromptu nap and come outside at the exact time that Bulma announced that everyone was having kids and replied, "Well that's great! I'd really like to have another brother or sister running around."

Yamcha stepped forward and replied, "Hey Gohan, where's Videl?"

"V..Videl? Um, I...I think she's not coming to the par...." he was cut off in mid speech when he felt a familiar ki land right behind him. He was even more surprised when a tail and two arms wrapped around his middle and a female voice purred directly in his ear,"Hi Gohan. Want to mate with me?"

"Videl!" Gohan squeeked in shock at what she had just said. But he was even more shocked at the sight of the tail wrapped around his waist. He then remembered what Vegeta had just told him about female Sayi-jins and everything just became too much for the teen; everything went black and he fainted.

"Well, that two down...who wants their share of the food?!!" Goku chirped happily as he eyed the mounds of food on the tables.

Videl and Diana eyed their mates with exasperation but, decided that they could stay unconscious because they didn't feel like loosing out on their share of the food. So they just shrugged and then raced after the rest of the gang towards the tables and proceeded to chow down.

----------------------------------

An" Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter since it was done in about an hour." I hope it was funny as some of you mentioned. So I had to go back and reread my own story to see where the funny parts were, and I have to admit that some of it was funny. Let me know what you think"


End file.
